


The kiss of the goodmorning

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddle, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	The kiss of the goodmorning

"Good morning Sammy"  
Sam's heart lacks a beat and if it weren't for his hunter's reflexes, it would spill the juice on the ground.  
"Hi Dean"  
"What time is it?"  
"It's only eight o'clock," Dean says, violating his little brother's personal space.  
"D-Really?"  
"Already"  
Sam sighs softly, shuddering too nicely, as Dean's arms lazily wrap around his hips and his chest leans against his back.  
He only wears pajama pants.  
It's incredibly hot.  
"What are you doing?"  
"S-I'm making breakfast"  
"A-ha"  
"Really"  
"You didn't even give me a kiss," Dean protests, hiding his face against Sam's neck.  
"But if I always do it!" Sam replies with a snort.  
Dean kisses his carotid artery out of spite.  
Sam stiffens.  
"Come on, sit down, I'll bring you breakfast, jerk"  
"Ok, bicth"  
As hard as it is to melt from Dean's embrace, Sam manages to do it.  
"By the way, Sammy"  
"Tell me"  
"This is for you," murmurs Dean, before craning his neck and kissing Sam on the mouth. "... my good morning kiss"


End file.
